


Full Moon Ficlet #394 - Deprive

by JoMouse



Series: Full Moon Ficlets [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banter, Canon Compliant, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Kind of crack fic, M/M, Not What You Expect, Unless You Know Me, a little naughty, i don't know what i was thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMouse/pseuds/JoMouse
Summary: Derek has something Stiles needs and he's not above begging for it.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Full Moon Ficlets [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652395
Comments: 12
Kudos: 122
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #394: Deprive





	Full Moon Ficlet #394 - Deprive

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings and Salutations!
> 
> Like I said in the tags, I have no idea what I was thinking.
> 
> Big thanks to [Marie](HTTP://quietzap.tumblr.com) for putting up with me and being an awesome friend and beta.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> xx-Joey
> 
> Don't know 'em. Don't own 'em. Don't show 'em.

“Please?” Stiles asked, his eyes wide and filled with tears, a desperate attempt at the puppy dog eyes he always teased Scott about using to his advantage.

“Nope,” Derek responded from his place on the sofa, one ankle crossed over the other knee and arms stretched across the back. He struggled to keep a grin from breaking across his face as he watched his boyfriend struggle.

“But you promised. Are you really going to deny me what I need?” he tried again, hands actually coming in front of him and wrapping together as he pleaded and Derek didn’t even bother trying to hold back the laugh that burst out of him. “You’re mean. Depriving me of what I need to survive.” Stiles pouted out his lip and turned away, arms crossing over his chest.

“And you’re a spoiled brat,” Derek teased, stretching out his leg to press his sock-clad toes into Stiles’ side, forcing him to curl up to avoid being tickled.

“You spoiled me,” Stiles muttered, rising to his knees and wiggling his butt at Derek before pushing himself to stand. “Fine, if you won’t give it to me, I’ll find someone who will,” he said, winking at him over his shoulder.

Derek raised his eyebrows as Stiles made his way toward the front door of the house. He listened to his heartrate ratcheting up and smirked as he counted his steps inside his head. He knew how many steps it would be before Stiles broke into a run; his boy might never have realized he takes the same amount each and every time, but Derek did and just before he hit that golden step, Derek rose and pounced.

He turned at the last moment, so he took the brunt of the contact with the floor, smiling into Stiles’ neck as he started to laugh and wiggled around until he was lying on top of Derek and grinning down at him. Derek shook his head and pressed a kiss to his lips that broke off in both of them laughing, this game something they’ve played many times before.

When the kiss broke, Stiles chewed into his lower lip and raised and dropped his eyebrows once. “So, are you going to give it to me?”

Dropping his head back with a groan, Derek sighed. “Fine, the new WiFi password is ‘Stilesisapita’.”

Stiles punched him in the shoulder. “I’m not a pain in the ass!” he said, laughing as he stood and went to grab his laptop to update the password. He glanced over his shoulder as Derek stood up, brushing himself off and heading off into the kitchen to start dinner. He stumbled when Stiles whispered just loud enough to reach his ears, “But maybe you’ll be a pain in mine later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say 'hi' on tumblr. I'm 'josjournal' over there.


End file.
